Sleepwalking Loud
t was late at night in the loud house, all the loud are sleeping. Lucy gets up (asleep) and walks out of the room into lori's room. She grabs lori's phone and leaves goes to the bath room and puts it in the toilet, then she goes back into her room (8:00 In the morning) Lori screams Leni: What's wrong lori? Lori: My phone is missing and I literally have to text Bobby right now. Lincoln: I think I saw your phone in the bathroom Lori: Show me (All look in toilet) Lucy: It's in the toilet Lori: Get it Lana: Ok (grabs it but drops it back in the toilet) Ow! Lori: LANA! Lana: What? it shocked me! Luan: I got it (quickly grabs the phone and gives it to lori) Lori: My phone is ruined! Lisa: In the middle of the night I saw someone to into your room and grab your phone, that person was sleepwalking Luna: Dude, who was it? Lisa: I saw a shadow which scared me so I went back into my room Lana: Scaredy Cat Lisa: Well I'm four Lola: Four year olds are scared of everything. Lola: Maybe it's luan Luna: Me? Lola: You like to pull pranks! Luan: It wasnt me I'll prove it * luans video camera* (Shows luan sleeping) Luan: (sleep talking) what does a nosy pepper do?.... Gets jalapeño business (laughs) Video ends Lana: Luan is right (12:00 Pm) Lucy (asleep) get up and pops Lynn's balls and goes back into her bed with a pointy thingy on her hand (in the morning) Lynn: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Lucy: I'm trying to sleep Lori: What's wrong lynn? Luna What happened dudette? Lynn: All my balls got popped! Lola: Who did it? Lynn: I dunno *looks at Lucy's hand* Lucy! Lucy: What? Lynn: You're the sleepwalker Lucy: No I'm not Lynn: Why do you have something pointy in your hand Lucy: Oh (6:00 pm, sibling meeting) Lori: Lisa did you set up the camera Lisa: Yes, now we will all know that she is the sleepwalker (12:30 Pm) Lucy (asleep) gets up and goes out of her room, she goes in luna/Luans room. With paint she writes on the wall "Luna Is Gay" She goes in lisa/Lilys room. She breaks Lisa's test tubes and leaves the room She goes into lola/lana's room. She rips off one of Lola's dolls then breaks one of her tea cup Lucy Goes To Charles' Dog Housee Charles: *bark* (Huh?) Lucy throws A Bone At Him Charles: *bark* (A bone!!!!) *runs To Get The Bone* Lucy Goes To Lori/Leni's Room. She Throws Lori's Phone Out The Window leni: *awake* Lucy Lori: Huh? Leni: lucy Is In Here Lori: LUCY! Lucy goes back into her room, she stands in front of Lynn's bed and puts her hand on her face Lynn: (waking up) Huh? lucy? Lucy: ... *she Pops Lynns Balls Lynn: *gasp* My Balls Lynn: LUCY! *slaps Her Face* Lucy: (Now awake) Huh? Why am I standing in front of your bed? Lynn: You were sleep Walking Lisa: I got the video Lori: WHERE IS MY PHONE? Lisa's video camera: It shows Lucy goes to Luna/luans room and paints the words "Luna is gay" Luna: I'm not gay! Then it shows Lucy going to lisa/Lilys room, she breaks test tubes Lisa: My test tubes!!!! Lastly it shows lucy(asleep)going to lana/lola's room, she rips off a dolls head and breaks a tea cup Lola: MY DOLLY AND TEA CUP!!!! Also It Shows Lucy Going to lori/leni's Room. She Throws The Phone Out The Window. Lori: MY PHONE!!!! Lana How do we stop her from sleepwalking? Lisa: I'll make an antidote Luna: An antidote? Don't people stop sleep walking on their own? Lisa: sometimes Luan: Can she stop on her own Lisa: uuuuuuuh I accidentally Put a chemical in one drink and I think Lucy drank it Lucy: You Put a chemical in my soda?! Lisa: Yeah, I Wanted To see what Would Happen Lucy tackles lisa "this is all your fault!" Lisa: Ow! Lucy pushed Lisa against the wall Lucy: Why did you do that to my drink Lisa: Ow! I wanted to see what that chemical does... OW! Lori: Stop it! Lisa: I don't care for inane emotions but *cries loudly* Lucy: *under her breath* Cry baby Lori: Make an antidote Lisa: *sniff* Ok (Later) Lisa: Drink this Lucy: Ok *drinks antidote* Ew! Lori: How does it taste? Lucy: Horrible! Luna: Are you ok lucy? Lisa: Whoops I... Lola: Lemme guess, you put the wrong chemical in there Lisa: I put some sleep medicine in it Lana: Why? Lisa: *Whining* because I wanted to suspend consciousness because I didn't sleep, I was fixing the cameras,I'm tired!!!! Luna: Way out of character for you dude Lucy passes out on the floor Luan: Who puts sleep medicine in an antidote? Lola: Egg head does Lisa: Shut up you ugly princess fart! Lola: *gasp* HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! Lori: No fighting (9:00 pm) Lisa put a chemical in someone drink (again) Lisa: *to Self* Hmm, What Does this Chemical do? Lola: I'm so thirsty after drinking this meat Lisa: Guys Lana: It makes your throat dry Lucy: I know right, and why did you put sleep Medicine in the antidote? Lola: Lets not talk about that subject right now Lisa: Guys Lucy: I love soda Lincoln: Yeah Lola: Yes lisa? Lisa: I Might have accidentally put a chemical in Someons drink all: LISA! Lucy faints Lincoln: Lucy? Lola: REALLY, WHY DID YOU TELL US WHEN WE ALL STARTED DRINKING OUR SODAS? Lisa: You guys wouldn't listen Lincoln: Why did you do that lisa?! Lucy: *regained consciousness* Ugh! Why did you put a chemical in one of your sodas... I hope it wasn't mine Lincoln: Mine either Lola: Well sorry for not listening to you lisa! Lisa: I'll make antidotes if I'm not tired All: Yeah lisa/ good idea / I agree / yes The End. Category:Episodes